History Repeats Itself
by Maukraui
Summary: 2x24 elaboration. Beckett family talk and advice. Just read and judge. One-shot. Enjoy


_**I have absolutely NO idea how I came up with this. I just did.  
Enjoy!**_

**History Repeats Itself **

Kate was walking to the restaurant where she'd arranged to meet her father. It was a little over midnight by now and she'd had a nice date with Tom. But her mind had been everywhere but there. So she'd called her dad for a late night meeting, luckily the restaurant was open 24/7.

She still couldn't shake Esposito's words.

"_Why do you think he's been following you around all the time. What….research, the man has done enough research to write fifty books. Look whatever the reason is, I'm pretty sure it doesn't include watching you be with another guy."_

Normally this wouldn't bother her. But now that the reality of Castle's departure, possibly forever, began to sink in it did bother her. She was surprised at her own reaction, when he told her he was leaving. It made her stomach drop down a whole mile.

It was all so sudden, and the excuse for going, was poor. Even people with an IQ of 50 could see there was more to it.

Her first instinct with this kind of situation and these feelings, was to call Lanie. She could always turn to her, but with this particular man not even she could help. Her father was the last one she could turn to, he would know what to do.

The restaurant was right in front of her as she finished her last thought process. She took a breath and stepped inside. Her father looked at her from the same seat as last time, during the Coonan-case.

"Hi dad."

"Hey sweetie."

Kate sat down and brought her mind back to 'Kate'.

"So tell me what has you so troubled that you call me this late. Is it that Robbery colleague your interested in. Cause that's not something I know much about."

"No it's not actually. Dad I've told about Richard Castle?"

"You mean your dream guy. The man you always thought to be a fantasy and is now working and basing his next series of books off of you."

"Yea. That guy." Kate said blushing slightly, as her father put it so bluntly.

"I have no idea what I want anymore." Kate said.

"Tom, the Robbery-detective, is a great guy. But my interest in him has created a somewhat uncomfortable situation with Castle. It feels so strange I just can't place it. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"Well" Her father said sighing. "I think you have to ask yourself one question. Are you happy?"

"I'm happy, of course I am." She said without a second thought.

"Katty!"Her father said on his parental tone.

" You know what I mean."

" Alright I'm not sure anymore." Kate gave in

"Well I can tell you you've seemed more happy for the past year than I've seen you since your mother died. I've seen you pretending to be happy. Like when you were with Will, I knew the moment I looked into your eyes that this was not gonna work. And as you know it didn't."

"What I saw in your eyes the last time we spoke, was something I had not seen in years and honestly thought I'd never see again. Since you joined the force you've had a life of control and security. But I know that's not what you need in your life. You need fun, impulsive and creative."

"Right now, we're sitting at this table and I can't find that twinkle, from last time, in your eyes. Your running away and stepping back. It's natural and I don't blame you at all. But life is all about taking risks. If you don't take risks, ever, you will never be truly happy."

Her father chuckled, for no apparent reason.

"If I look at this another way, I'd actually say history is repeating itself."

That got Kate's attention even more.

Her father noticed her continued interest and elaborated.

" You're in the same situation I found myself in when I first met your mother. I was in a relationship with someone else and felt happy but also somewhat empty. I won't bother you with the whole story, but what you need to know is that I would have never been so happy as I was during my time with you mother, if I hadn't taken a risk. I took a risk, a risk I thought to be worth it, and it was. "

"All you need to figure out now is, if this guy I worth the risk."

Kate could barely keep her tears from falling. Not just hearing her father talk about himself and her mother but also how similar this situation was to his, almost made her cry.

Her father drank his coffee patiently waiting for her to say something.

Her thoughts went all over her brain. She was a little more certain she was gonna make the right decision, but she was still clouded with doubt.

She looked at her dad's watch. It was nearing 2 am. She really had to go.

She rose slowly and her father followed. They hugged.

"Thanks dad." She whispered in his ear.

"You'll make the right decision, baby. I'm sure of that."

She grabbed her coat and walked out the door with a renewed sense of determination.

**I'm really clueless as to why I wrote this.** **Review if you feel like it.**


End file.
